Forbidden Children of the Yamis & the Hikaris
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: A Hikari and a Yami were meant to fall in love with one another, but, not meant to have a family. You see the Egyptian Gods forbid the Hikaris and the Yamis to have any children. For the children are dangerous and more powerful than the Gods themselves, or are they really dangerous? *Warning: Mpreg*


**bonjour!**

**here is another ygo story.**

**i know i'm updatin early but this story have "1 Life" left and i have to update again with another ygo story titled _Unity_ since it has "1 Life" left as well. with that i'll probably update 2-morrow too because one of my other stories is almost close to "1 Life" left so since i'm updatin 3times this week, i MIGHT not update the next two or three thursdays. but i might update again since a ygo 5d's story of mine titled _Best Friends Forever_ has "9 Lives" left so it MIGHT be four thursdays. i'm not for sure but i'm still updatin its just one too many updates for this week for me.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll for a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story. i need you, the fans for GX, to help me pick out the main pairing. the poll will close when the during the post for the 2nd or 3rd season of the GX story. also if your not a GX fan but know another ffn member that plz let them. because even though the poll won't close a long time i will like to get the poll over with.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or its characters, just the plot and the ocs.**

**Warning: Mpregs**

******Pairings: AtemxHeba, YamixYugi, SetoxJoey, MokubaxSerenity, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, and TristanxTea**

* * *

**1. Births & Trouble**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

After the Ceremonial Duel Yami decide to stay. When Yami decided to stay then his older brother, Atem, was resurrected because there was originally two Millennium Puzzles but the first one was buried with Atem and anyway both were connected, which Yami's activated his brother's, when Yami got his own body, it reborn Atem.

Anyway Atem has been staying with Yami, Yugi, and Heba with their Grandfather at the Game Shop.

Also after the Ceremonial Duel, Bakura wanted to stay with Ryou and Marik wanted to stay with Malik, and they were granted their wish.

Everything was calm and serene.

Mokuba and Serenity are in college and dating.

Yami stopped being stubborn and told Yugi that he loved him, and now have been married for three years. Yami is now a lawyer and Yugi became a doctor for Domino General Hospital.

Heba decided to make the first move and admitted his true feelings to Atem. They have been married for three years. Atem is a video game designer for KaibaCorp and Heba became a homicide detective.

Marik swallowed his pride and ego, and told Malik that he was in love with him. They have been married for a year. Marik is a bounty hunter that captures the most wanted and/or at large criminals and Malik also became a homicide detective so him and Heba became partners.

Bakura also got off his Trojan horse and revealed his feeling towards Ryou. The two have been married for a year and a half. Bakura is also a bounty hunter and also works along side Marik. Ryou became a male nurse at the Domino General Hospital.

Once Seto and Joey stopped going at each others throats, they went at each other. Have been married for two years. Seto still runs his company and Joey became a secretary for KaibaCorp.

Tristan and Tea started dating after the whole Orichalcos adventure **(A/N: I don't know what to call it)** and have been married for a year. Tristan is an employee at a recreation center that helps kids get off the street. Tea become a children's therapist because her and Tristan are planning on having kids, and they couldn't really make a family if she's traveling around the world to do dancing on the go.

* * *

***Time Skip- July 31****st*******

* * *

**~Malik's Pov~**

I have been waiting in the waiting room, at the Domino General Hospital, for an hour waiting for a nurse to put me in a exam room. I was planning on Yugi seeing me to make my hospital visit unofficial.

I decided to bring Ryou with me since Marik couldn't get off of work and the others have work or plans that couldn't be rescheduled, and Ryou had the day off.

Which I feel bad for about asking Ryou to tag along with me since his day offs is for the time for him to relax.

"Thanks for coming with me Ryou."

"Your welcome Malik."

"And sorry I have to ruin your day off."

"Its no problem at all Malik. Besides I usually get bored on my day offs at some point during the day and this gives me something to do, and I know you're a little uneasy about going to hospitals."

Several minutes later, I was finally called.

Ryou and I stood from our seats and followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms.

In the exam room, I took a seat on the edge of the examination bed while Ryou took a seat next to the bed.

Ryou and I made small talk to pass the time until Yugi comes.

Fifteen minutes into our conversation, Yugi finally made his appearance.

"Hey Malik. Hey Ryou," Yugi greeted us.

"Hey," we said in unison.

"Now what seems to be the problem Malik?"

I established to Yugi on what has been going on with me for the past two weeks.

He listened intently while writing stuff down on his clip board.

"Okay I'm going to have to do routine check up on you and run some tests."

* * *

***Time Skip- 2 hours later***

* * *

Yugi finally finished running tests on me and I was free to go; and I will have my test results by tomorrow.

* * *

***Time Skip- Afternoon, Next Day***

* * *

I was at Burger World on a lunch break with my partner Heba.

"So has Yugi called yet?" Heba asked.

"No but it should be any time now."

"Hey guys."

We both looked up to see that it was Yugi.

"Hey," Heba and I said at the same time.

Yugi took a seat right next to his twin.

"Not to be rude but what your doing here Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Well I'm on my lunch break as well and I decided to personally deliver Malik's test results."

Yugi hold up a envelope and handed it to me.

I took the envelope from Yugi's and just stared at it for a while. I admit, I am a little nervous on what it says.

I took a deep breathe before tearing the seal of the envelope.

I scanned over my test results and saw what my diagnosis which made my eyes become wide.

"What is it Malik?" Heba asked, concerned.

I stare at the Mutou twins with my eyes still wide.

* * *

***Time Skip- Nighttime***

* * *

I walked into my house and saw that Marik was watching television.

"Hey… Marik," I said, somewhat nervous.

Marik gave me a smile and stood up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss me passionately.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

The two lovers pulled away for air. They catch their breath and Marik was about to go in for another kiss but Malik stopped him.

"Marik… I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh that's right you got your test results from Yugi today. So what did they say?"

They took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah I did; and they said I was…" Malik lowly muttered the rest of his sentence.

"Your what?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Malik jumped a little at his husband reaction.

"You heard me."

"But how and why?" Marik was begin to panic now.

"As for the how part, I think you know. As for the why I think it has to do with me being a Hikari."

Marik gave his little lover a look that says explain.

"I remembered that in my tomb keeper lessons is that, a male Hikari has the ability to get pregnant like a woman," Malik further explained.

"Oh so what do we do?"

"I don't know Marik."

"Maybe we should talk this over."

So the married couple talk about their options all through the night until sunrise.

* * *

***Time Skip- Afternoon***

* * *

The gang meet up at a pizza parlor for their lunch break at Malik and Marik's request.

They all took a seat at one of the larger booth tables.

A waitress came and took the gangs orders.

"So why did you ask us all to meet you here?" Joey's question was directed at Marik and Malik.

"Me and Marik have something to announce to you guys."

They looked at Marik and Malik with interest on what they have to say while Heba and Yugi look on with interest as well only is about the decision they made about the baby since Malik told them yesterday at lunch.

"I'm pregnant," Malik stated.

The group of friends began to congratulate Malik and Marik then they asked how it was possible then Malik explained it like he did with their husband.

* * *

***Time Skip- 5 weeks later***

* * *

Marik and Malik told everyone they know that Malik was pregnant for those who didn't know about the announcement.

Malik was also temporarily off the force when he told his Captain of his unit that he was pregnant. The Captain immediately took Malik temporarily off the force because who knows what will happen to Malik while his on the field.

It was nighttime now and the Ishtar residence were all sound asleep.

At Marik and Malik's bedroom, Malik was in a spooning position with his lover.

At their window, a mysterious figure appeared and it carefully opened their window without making any noises.

The mysterious figure that was shrouded in darkness crept silently through and over to the bed.

Carefully and cautiously they tried to remove Marik's arm from Malik's waist.

Marik made a displeasing sound then mumbled something before tightening his grip around Malik's waist.

The intruder silently cursed under his breath before trying to remove Marik's arm again.

After a few more of tempts, the intruder finally unwrapped Marik's arms from Malik's waist.

Gently he lifted Malik into his arms.

Malik felt the shift in movement and groggily opened his eyes. Only to see a face that he doesn't recognize.

Malik was going to scream but the mysterious figure wrapped his arm around the Hikari's waist then firmly put his other hand over the Light's mouth.

Malik started to struggle and also called Marik with the mind link but something was blocking the connection. He figured it was his kidnappers doing.

As Malik continued to struggle and the kidnapper dragging Malik to the bedroom window, Marik finally noticed the lack of warmth from his Hikari's body.

Sleepily he opened his eyes, only to see that his lover is beginning kidnapped.

"Hey!"

Running like a bat out of hell, Marik punched the intruder in the face. Which cause the mysterious figure to lose his grip on Malik and impacted against the wall.

Malik run out of the bedroom so Marik can fight the intruder. Malik wanted to help but he was afraid the baby might be harmed in the process and neither male Ishtar didn't want that to happen.

Malik ran downstairs and was going to hide in the basement. But that plan turned out to be a waste when another intruder appeared in front of him.

The new intruder grabbed hold of Malik.

Malik tried to fight without causing harm to his unborn child but it was fruitless attempt.

"Marik!" he shouted for help.

Next thing Malik knows he is consumed in darkness.

* * *

***Time Skip- Few hours later***

* * *

Malik groggily awaken. He opened his eyes to see a huge bright light bulb shining down on him. He tried to get up but couldn't. He looked at his wrists and ankles to see brown leather straps binding them to a metal slab.

He took a look at his surroundings and his surroundings seem like a Frankstein's lab scene. His eyes met an unconscious Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Joey, Atem, Heba, Yami, and Yugi bounded to a chair by leather straps.

"Guys… Guys!" Malik panicky shouted.

The unconscious males all grunted before opening their eyes. They took a quick surveillance of their surroundings before landing their eyes on Malik's form.

"Malik!" Marik shouted, worriedly.

"Good your all awake. My name is Ubel," a new voice said.

The gang looked over to see a man in a lab coat walking through a door **(Ubel's Pic : : / / i - d . / b o x / / / [ . n e t ] - b o x - - - a g e - m a d - - - - - - - . j p g**** )**.

"What do you want from us!" Bakura shouted.

"Nothing really," Ubel stated.

"Then why did you kidnap us!" Atem shouted.

"Simple because your little friend here," he motioned to Malik, "is pregnant."

"So?" Marik said.

"SO, a Hikari and a Yami are not allowed to have children," Ubel stated.

"That's stupid. Then why are Hikaris are still allowed to get pregnant," Heba said.

"Because the Egyptian Gods and the rest of us for some reason can't reconstruct the male Hikaris body organs so they can't have babies. So the Gods decreed that me and my men shall capture a Hikari and give them an abortion and a hysterectomy."

"What?" Every Yami and Hikari shouted in sync.

"You heard me and since little Malik here was the first of the Hikaris to get pregnant, he shall be the first for the operation; and I brought you all here to watch so you don't make the same mistakes as Marik and Malik did."

"No!" Malik try to struggle from his restraints.

"Stay away from him!" Marik also struggled.

"Why do you have to do this? There is no harm in a Hikari getting pregnant by their Yami," Yugi stated.

"Because the off springs of a Yami and Hikari always turn out wrong. You see millions of years ago the first male Yami and male Hikari to rome the Earth, had a child. The Egyptian Gods and Goddesses were astonished that a male Hikari can get pregnant from the Hikari's male Yami. At first they didn't worry over the offspring, seeing no harm in the child. It was a boy and he had the power of Shadow Magic. Everything was fine... that is... until the Hikari got pregnant again this time with a girl. The Hikari miscarried that's when things gone wrong. Their first born let loose his Shadow Magic and started murdering everything in his path including his parents. Nothing could stop the young one so our Egyptian deities had to intervene and kill the offspring," Ubel explained.

"If it just one offspring then that's no reason to kill off Marik's and Malik's baby. Not all off springs of a Yami and a Hikari turn evil," Ryou said.

"I know that. But with the other Yamis and Hikaris that produced an offspring, those off springs went dark side as well either their male offspring that holds Shadow Magic went off his rocker because his sister who wields Light Magic died. Or the female offspring that holds the power of Light Magic somehow got the power of Shadow Magic and she went to start slaughtering every living thing.

"Ra and the other deities got sick of the off springs going on a slaughter spree. They try to make the Hikaris not to have the ability to have children. But somehow that didn't work. So, they hired me and my men to give any Hikari that is pregnant to abort their baby and give them a hysterectomy as well."

"Your not given me an abortion! Me and Marik want to keep this child," Malik exclaimed.

"I am afraid you have no say this, no one does except for me, my men, and our divinties."

"No!" Malik shouted while struggling again.

The others tried to struggle out of their restraints too but to no avail.

"Oh! And I wouldn't bother struggling or using any magic if I were you since the leather straps that bind you, imprison your magic as well."

Ubel hooked up an iv that holds a dark blue* liquid to its stand.

"This dark blue liquid will help get rid of your baby. So Marik, Malik, you should your good-byes quickly before the liquid enters Malik."

The liquid slowly made its way down the tube that was to the iv bag and Malik's arm.

Just as it was an inch away from entering Malik's body, something happened.

Shadow magic swirled around Malik before raising up in the air and taking form in that of duel monster that goes by the name of Gil Garth. Then the duel monster made a shadow magic blast that knocked the mad scientist away.

Everyone stared in awe. "Malik how did you use shadow magic and did that?" Seto said, awe struck.

"I didn't... I think?" Malik stated, equally as confused.

Gil Garth reached towards Malik's arm and ever so gently remove the needle and tube. Just in time because the dark blue liquid almost made it inside Malik.

Ubel got up and looked at the duel monster before him.

"How far along are you?" Ubel questioned with malice in his speech.

"7 weeks," Malik replied still in shock.

"Great this will be harder then I excepted," Ubel muttered under his breath but everybody still heard him.

The gang was still in shock at what just happened to question on what the evil scientist muttered.

Gil Garth used his sword to slice through Malik's restraints then he lift him up and gently sat him on his feet.

Gil Garth looked up to see that Ubel was reaching for a red button that was right next to the entrance.

The duel monster growled at the evil man; he went after the scientist. Malik and the rest of the gang finally got rid of their shock.

Malik ran over to the others and starting to untie his husband and friends.

Malik finish the bindings that was restraining his Yami. Then Marik assist Malik in untying the others.

It took a couple of minutes but everybody was untied while Gil Garth was fighting Ubel.

"What do we do now?" Joey asked.

The Hikaris and Yamis know very well that they couldn't simply escape because they didn't know where they are at plus they want more answers from Ubel. So they formulate a plan.

Ten minutes later the plan was executed and successful with Ubel tied up.

Gil Garth disappeared.

"Okay Ubel, you are going to give us some answers," demanded Bakura.

"I'll probably will just to show you how vile these little bastards are, like the one growing in Malik."

Marik retaliated Ubel's statement by punching him right in the face.

"Now tell us why you say that it will be harder then excepted?" Atem demanded.

Ubel chuckled, "When the Hikaris are couple months along their babies are already powerful. Like you just witness with Marik and Malik's son. Their son already exhibited powerful shadow magic. Their son can use his shadow magic, even though his still in the womb, to summon Gil Garth; and before you ask, yes I already know they are going to have a son because every Yami and Hikari have a son then a daughter. The son controls shadow magic and the daughter controls light magic. Not only that but the off springs are always more powerful then their parents and the Egyptian deities; they can do stuff that the Egyptian divinties can do and no one has ever seen before. Now do you see they are a menace like that thing inside of Malik Ishtar."

Marik punched Ubel in retaliation for what Ubel said about his and Malik's unborn baby again.

"What else," Seto demanded more information out of him.

"There is nothing else. We don't know much because they don't live long enough," Ubel stated, sneered.

"We have to get out of here before more trouble comes," Atem stated.

Everybody agreed in silence and exited the room.

There is three halls. One in front of them, one on the left, and another one on the right.

They didn't know where they are or where to go. They were about to go to the left corridor when a bright light surrounded them and lifted them an inch from the floor. The light got so bright it became more brightening that it was blinding.

Air came out from the bottom of the white light and passed them somewhat harshly.

After that, the wind disappeared along with the light.

The Yamis and Hikaris looked around once they can see again. They were in a grand room; the grandest of all. It looked like a throne room but more golden and seem more richer, and have excellent lighting even though there is no windows.

The room is styled as an Egyptian throne room and hold seven golden thrones, each holding seven of over hundreds of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses.

In the middle throne is Ra: the son god and a creator deity and the leader of the afterlife, to the left of Ra is Anubis: the jackal god that watches over the dead, to the right of Ra is Horus: the falcon headed god of the sky, pharaohs, war, and protection, next to Anubis is Ptah: a god of craft and another creator deity, next to Horus is Hathor: the cow goddess of the sky, fertility, love, beauty, and music, next to Ptah is Sekhmet: the lioness goddess of destruction, pestilence, war, and fierce protector of the pharaoh, and last but not least a god sitting next to Hathor is Thoth: ibis-headed god of the moon, drawing, writing, geometry, wisdom, medicine, music, astronomy, and magic.***

They bowed down to the Gods and Goddesses when they saw them.

"Stand," Ra ordered them.

The Darks and Lights did as they were told and stand back up.

"Why do you defy us?" Ra asked.

"I wish to keep mine and Marik's baby milords and maladies," Malik spoke.

"I'm sorry Malik; but, the child cannot live," said Anubis.

The Egyptian deities have more sympathy towards the Hikaris then they do with the Yamis. So, Yami, Atem, Marik, Bakura, Marik, and Seto will let Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Joey do the talking to the deities.

"Please," Malik begged them.

"May I speak?" Yugi requested.

"You may," Ra granted Yugi's request.

"I know you gave numerous chances to have the Hikaris and Yamis to keep their children… but… please give us one more chance. Let us prove that Marik and Malik's children won't be any danger to anyone or you," offered Yugi.

"I don't think so," Sekhmet vehemently said.

"When you gave those children chances it must have been in the olden times, not modern," Yugi guessed.

"What of it?" Horus asked.

"In this time we have medicine that can lessen the chances of anything happening to babies and having them come out healthy," Yugi inquired.

"That is true," Thoth spoke.

"All I'm asking is have a certain period of time trial for the Ishtar's and the rest of us if us, the Hikaris, get pregnant by our Yamis," Yugi offered.

"What's the harm," Hathor said, sympathetic.

Hathor was more then willingly and unhesitatingly to agree for the births of the Hikaris children since one of her duties is fertility.

"Well~…," Ra said, giving Yugi's offer some thought.

Before Ra can make his final decision, Ubel barged into the room.

Ubel quickly bowed his upper half of his body before making his way over to Malik.

"Forgive me my Lords and Ladies. The baby was far along then we anticipated," Ubel said.

He went to grab Malik; but, Marik grabbed Ubel's wrist in a firm grip. His grip on Ubel's wrist is crushing his wrist almost enough to break Ubel's wrist.

"Marik... you will let him go now," Ra ordered.

Marik did as he was told but he moved in front of Malik to make sure Ubel doesn't get his hands on his lover.

"And Ubel you will stop what your doing," Ra ordered Ubel.

"What?" Ubel shouted, shocked.

"You heard me. We've decided to take up Yugi's offer. Malik will have the baby and if, and when, the Hikaris get pregnant they may also have their babies. But when the children become ten years of age, their trail is up and we give the decision if that child or children will be allowed to live or be exterminated," declared Ra.

"What? But your majesty-," Ubel try to stop Ra's declaration but it was too late.

"Silence," Ra cut Ubel off, "I have spoken. The Yamis and the Hikaris are free to go."

The same light and wind appeared again from before under them again. This time it transported them each to their own individual homes.

* * *

***Time Skip- 7 months later***

* * *

The Hikaris and Yamis informed the rest of their friends, and they didn't like what they hear. But, they will support them in anyway possible.

The gang also found out, a month later after the confrontation with Ubel, that Tea and Tristan are excepting a baby of their own. Tea is excepting sometime a month after Malik gives birth.

Malik is close to going to labor and everybody was on edge because they were hoping that Marik and Malik's son will turn out alright, and not like the other offsprings'.

* * *

**~Malik's Pov~**

* * *

***Time Skip- March 11****th*******

* * *

I'm close to going into labor and I'm nervous, scared, and excited at the same time. Nervous because I'm hoping my child won't turn out like the other offsprings'. Scared because I'm afraid my son will turn out like the offsprings'. Excited because I'm going to be a parent soon or what our group likes to call expectant Hikaris 'mama'; but, me and the rest of the Hikaris got mad at that so we all agreed that we will be called papa; so, I'm going to be a papa soon and I couldn't be anymore happy.

Marik and I are spending a night in, cuddling on the couch. He couldn't think anything else to do because I caught him off the beginning of this month; so, yeah his pissed but happy about that I'm going to give birth soon.

We're watching horror and action movies. We have 2 large supreme pizzas and breadsticks with marinara sauce from Pizza Hut on the coffee table with array of Chinese food that consisted of: orange chicken, kung pao chicken, bbq pork, sweet and sour pork, chow mein, fried rice, chicken egg rolls, veggie spring rolls, crispy shrimps, dozen chocolate chunk cookies, and fortune cookies from Panda Express.

Hey I'm eating for two and Marik also have to eat.

I was nodding in and out of off sleep on my husband chest with one of his arms around my shoulders, when a sharp pain in my stomach and water seeping out between me then another sharp pain.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Marik…" Malik whispered, hissed.

Marik looked over at his husband and when he saw the pain etched on Malik's, he panicked.

"What is it Malik?"

"I've… gone… into labor."

Marik panicked but he still thought rationally. He scooped Malik gently into his arms and carried him to their car.

Then Marik speed off to Domino General Hospital.

* * *

**~Domino General Hospital~ **

Yugi had stay behind and help out with baby deliveries because the labor rooms and delivery rooms were short of three doctors.

Ryou was about to head home for the day because all he had to do for the day was take care of the elderly.

But, Ryou's plans to go home and be with Bakura for tonight were stopped when Marik came rushing in with Malik when he was just about to clock off.

"Marik! Malik!" Ryou exclaimed in shock.

"Malik just went into labor," Marik shouted to Ryou just as Yugi joined them.

"What?" Yugi shouted in surprise but quickly got over it and start giving orders, "I need a wheelchair."

Ryou speedily brought a wheelchair over just as Yugi finished giving out the order.

Malik sat down in the wheelchair with Ryou pushing the chair and following Yugi into an available room with Marik walking beside Malik while holding Malik's hand.

* * *

***Time Skip- 2 hours later***

* * *

Ryou called everybody and they are now in the waiting room, waiting for Marik and Malik's baby to be born.

Yugi will be the one to do the delivery because Malik's doctor came down with the flu 2 days ago. Ryou will be one of the nurses to help Yugi since most nurses are helping with other deliveries or most nurses have gone home early that night.

* * *

**~With Marik and Malik~**

Malik is close to delivering. Marik is still right beside Malik's side and holding Malik's hand still. Yugi and Ryou are sanitized, and now preparing to deliver the baby.

"Okay Malik you are almost ready. Just wait a little more," Yugi said.

* * *

***Time Skip- 20 minutes later***

* * *

Malik screamed as another contraction hit him.

"Okay Malik your ready to deliver. When I tell you to push, push okay," said Yugi.

Malik vigorously nodded his head, "okay."

"Okay, now… push," Yugi ordered.

* * *

***Time Skip- 24 hours later***

* * *

"Okay Malik one more push and his out," Yugi said.

"I can't," Malik said, out of breath.

"Come on Malik you can do this," Marik said, encouraging his husband.

Malik shakily nodded his head and gave one final push.

A short babies whine was heard through out the room then stopped.

Yugi handed the baby over to Ryou so he can clean the baby up while Yugi cleans and stitched up Malik.

"Your is son okay. Ryou is just going to clean him up," Yugi said.

After a while, Ryou handed over the now clean baby.

"Hey baby boy," Malik greeted his son.

Marik looked over at his son with pride.

"What is your son's name?" Yugi asked with the baby's birth certificate in hand.

"Makoto Ishtar," Malik stated.

* * *

**~With the Egyptian Deities~**

"Well it seems the first of the many of the Yamis and Hikaris offsprings' is born. Now we just have to wait and see how this will turn out," Ra stated to Anubis, Horus, Ptah, Hathor, Sekhmet, and Thoth.

In the deepest shadows of the throne room is where Ubel is hiding. He didn't like how the offsprings' of the Yamis and Hikaris are walking the Earth again; but, he will fix that.

* * *

***Time Skip- 30 days later, April 10****th*******

* * *

**~With the Gang~**

Today is the day that Tristan and Tea's baby is born. Everybody is in the waiting room of Domino General Hospital with Marik cradling his 30 day old son, Makoto. Tea is in the delivery room, giving birth to her son and Tristan is in there with her.

Tea has been in labor for twenty hours.

* * *

**~With Tea and Tristan~**

Tea gave out one more labor cry before she heard a baby's whine.

The nurse handed the baby over to Tea once she finished cleaning the baby boy.

"What's his name?" Tea's doctor asked, once Tea is cradling her baby in her arms.

"Tadao Taylor," Tea stated.

* * *

**(A/N: the pairings are high school sweets hearts to. They got married right out of college)**

* * *

***Dark Blue- can anyone of you guys guess why I choose that color. No hints. However if none of you can't guess by the time I put up chapter 2 then I will put on chapter 2.**

****Baby Development Week by Week Chart : : / / w w w . w p - / / / 0 8 / - . j p g **. **Right now Malik is 7 weeks pregnant and if I counted right then he is also 2 months pregnant. Correct me if I did the month wrong.**

***** : / / e n . / # t**

* * *

**hope u guys enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
